


Sick Day

by Moon_Blitz



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Common Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Sickfic, Tea, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/pseuds/Moon_Blitz
Summary: Atem comes down with his first cold.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34
Collections: Hurt Comfort Exchange 2020





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KyattoShaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyattoShaku/gifts).



Sick Day

Atem woke up to a headache and his throat feeling like he had swallowed sand. He was sick, he blearily realized. Yugi had warned him about this, but no amount of describing how a cold felt could have prepared Atem for how he felt right now. He shifted slightly, rolling over just enough to rest his forehead against Yugi’s shoulder.

“Atem?” Yugi’s quiet voice came a moment later. “What’s wrong? Are you alright?”

“Sick,” Atem managed to croak, wincing at the pain that flared in his throat as he spoke.

“Oh no...” his partner murmured worriedly, pulling away from Atem and sitting up. Atem frowned having just gotten comfortable, but he relaxed as a cool palm pressed against his forehead. “Mild fever,” Yugi confirmed a moment later. “What else?”

“Headache. Sore throat,” Atem replied, then paused as a shiver went through him. “Chills, too.”

“Probably a cold then,” Yugi replied, sliding out of bed and tucking the blankets around him. Atem raised his head from the pillow, about to ask where he was going, but Yugi squeezed his shoulder and said, “I’ll go get the cold medication. Be right back!”

Atem snuggled back under the covers, realizing that he had been soaking up Yugi’s warmth as they slept. When he had been Pharaoh, the royal physician would have been called to come tend to him, and servants would have been ready to fulfill his ever need. But there were no servants here to help Yugi, and he felt guilty for disturbing his partner’s rest.

Yugi slipped back into the bedroom then, carrying a tray. “I’m going to turn on the light,” he warned, and Atem squeezed his eyes shut, the bedside lamp clicking on a moment later. Gentle fingers ran through his hair, and Yugi asked, “Can you roll onto your back for me?”

“Mmmm,” was all Atem managed, twisting himself until he was on his back. Yugi raised his head and placed another pillow down behind it, propping his head up. Atem opened his eyes and squinted until his vision adjusted, watching Yugi pour some dark green liquid into a small glass with suspicion. Whatever it was, it looked rather disgusting.

“I figured liquid medication would be easier on your throat than a pill,” his partner explained, bringing the glass to Atem’s lips. Atem recoiled at the sharp, bitter smell and pouted, realizing that the medication probably tasted even worse. “Come on, drink it,” Yugi coaxed, giving him a smile. “You can wash the taste out with water after.”

Ah, so it did taste worse than it smelled. With another frown and a sigh, Atem drank the horrid stuff, wincing as the foul liquid slid down his throat. Yugi patted his shoulder once he was done and got him the promised glass of water, which Atem quickly drained.

“Get some rest, ok?” Yugi said, pulling the blankets back up. “I’ll come back to bed in a bit.”

Atem nodded and closed his eyes as his partner collected the tray and left the room, drifting back to sleep before Yugi returned.

\- - -

Yugi didn’t sleep much, too worried about Atem to fully relax. He had known Atem would get sick eventually, and while this illness didn’t seem any worse than a bad cold, Atem was still adjusting to having a body again, even after all this time. For him, a simple cold was a serious thing.

Dawn was breaking when he sighed and rolled onto his side, deciding he wasn’t going to get any more sleep. Atem, at least, was sleeping soundly, which he was grateful for. Moving slowly as to not to wake him, Yugi sat up and rummaged through the bedside table drawer until he found his Game Boy and a handful of games. Laying down on his side, Yugi made sure the volume was off and flicked on the game system, prepared to play games until it was time to make breakfast.

Some time later, he was immersed in a game of Tetris when an arm slid around his waist. “What are you playing?” Atem asked sleepily, voice raspy.

“Tetris,” he replied, smiling at Atem pressed his forehead against his back.

“Are you winning?” his partner asked playfully, and Yugi mock-sighed, pretending to be annoyed by the question. Back when they had shared a body, Atem had been puzzled by that fact that Yugi could not ‘win’ certain games in one sitting. One innocent _Are you winning?_ question had sent Yugi on an afternoon-long explanation of how modern games worked, complete with showing Atem various games that could not be beaten in a few hours.

“Not really,” he admitted, pausing the game and reaching down to squeeze Atem’s hand. “How are you feeling?”

“About the same,” Atem said after a moment. “My throat is starting to hurt again.”

“Want more medicine?” Raising his head to check the time, Yugi added, “Or do you want breakfast?”

“Mmm...breakfast, please.”

Atem let Yugi go as Yugi sat up, flicking the Game Boy off and setting it aside. He smiled down at his partner, running a hand through Atem’s hair for a few moments. “Feel up to moving to the couch?”

“Yeah.” Yugi slid out of bed and helped Atem sit up and get out of bed as well, holding Atem’s hand as they made their way out of the bedroom and down the hall into the main room of the apartment. Before he sat down, Atem raised Yugi’s hand to his lips and kissed it gently. “Thank you, Partner,” he murmured, settling back as Yugi spread a throw blanket over him.

“You’re welcome, Partner,” Yugi murmured, touched yet again by how seriously Atem took small displays of affection. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to Atem’s forehead, then smoothed his hair back. “Omelette rice and miso soup sound good?”

“Sounds great.” Atem gave him a heartfelt smile as Yugi straightened up, and Yugi beamed before going to grab some more blankets. Once he had Atem snug and warm and watching the morning talk shows, he set about preparing breakfast.

The rice had cooked in the rice cooker overnight, so he started the miso soup, choosing to go with yellow miso since it would be easier on Atem’s throat. He hummed to himself as he prepared the eggs, falling into the familiar rhythm of cooking. Twenty minutes later everything was ready, and he put everything on a tray and brought it to the coffee table in front of the couch.

“Atem, breakfast is ready,” he called softly, waking his partner from his light doze. Atem smiled at him and slid off the couch, taking a blanket with him as he sat across from Yugi.

“This looks wonderful, Partner. Thank you,” he said sincerely, picking up his chopsticks.

“Enjoy!” Yugi responded, watching him for a moment before picking up his soup bowl. He half-listened to the talk show on the TV as they ate, more focused on Atem than whatever guest they show had on. His appetite didn’t seem affected, which was a good sign, and his partner looked more alert when he finished then he had before.

“Excellent as always,” Atem praised, making Yugi flush.

“I’m just glad one of us can cook,” Yugi replied, smirking as he remembered Atem’s memorable attempts at trying to cook him dinner.

“Hmph,” Atem grumbled, returning to his spot on the couch. Yugi chuckled at he gathered up the dishes and took them to the sink, knowing that his partner wasn’t really mad. He filled the kettle and rinsed the breakfast dishes off as it boiled, making the blend of green tea his mother had always made for him when he had gotten sick.

Atem was still watching TV when Yugi brought him tea, eyes narrowed in thought. “Kaiba is holding a new tournament,” he observed, accepting the cup of tea with a smile.

“Oh?” Yugi sat in the armchair next to the couch to give Atem room to stretch out, turning his attention to the TV. _KaibaCorp to hold Newcomers Tournament!_ was the headline below the hosts, who were explaining that only new duelists who had not participated in any official tournament would be allowed to join. “That’s great!” Yugi said, pleased at the news. “It’s great that Kaiba-kun is doing so much for new duelists.”

“Yes, I can’t wait to see what new talent appears,” Atem commented, sounding happy as well.

“Oh! There’s going to be special guests invited to showcase their dueling styles!” Yugi looked at Atem, nearly bursting with pride. “I bet you’re at the top of Kaiba-kun’s list!”

“Partner!” Atem protested, cheeks red. “You should be invited as well! You’re technically the King of Games, after all.”

“Only thanks to you,” Yugi pointed out. “And Jounouchi-kun will be mad if we’re both invited and he isn’t.”

“Which is another reason Kaiba will invite both of us,” Atem said dryly, smirking at him before taking a sip of tea.

\- - -

“Atem, do you want a bath?” Yugi asked that evening, making Atem look up from the manga he was reading. He had slept most of the afternoon, but had felt well enough after dinner to read for a bit.

“Sure,” he agreed, setting the manga aside as Yugi came over and helped him up. Atem could have stood up on his own, but he knew Yugi wanted to help, so he let him. He drew Yugi close to him as they headed to the bathroom, planting a kiss on the side of his partner’s head. “Thank you,” he murmured, knowing that the words weren’t nearly enough to express his gratitude for being able to stay by Yugi’s side.

Yugi blushed and ducked his head, but Atem saw that he was smiling. The bath had already been filled, he saw as they entered the room, and Yugi turned to him and reached for the top button of his pyjama top.

“I can do it, Partner!” Atem protested, making a halfhearted attempt to push Yugi’s hands away.

Yugi shook his head and smiled at him. “I want to undress you. Please?”

Atem blushed and swallowed hard at the request, then nodded and dropped his hands. They had bathed together many times before, but this seemed different somehow. Yugi’s nimble fingers quickly undid the row of buttons, and Atem let the top slide from his shoulders. The pyjama bottoms were next, Yugi helping him step out of them as the fabric pooled on the floor. Atem let his partner lead him to the tub, balancing him as he stepped in.

Sinking down into the blissfully hot water, Atem relaxed and watched Yugi undress. His partner took the extra step of quickly washing his hair and body, which Atem supposed he should have done, but if Yugi didn’t mind then he wouldn’t worry over it.

Atem splashed some water on his face and ran his damp fingers through his hair as Yugi climbed in behind him, hands grasping his shoulders lightly a moment later. “Want to cuddle?” his partner asked shyly, and Atem nodded, letting Yugi pull him backwards until he was against his partner’s chest, their legs tangled together.

“I hope you get better soon...” Yugi murmured, and Atem squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“My headache is mostly gone, and my throat feels better now,” he replied soothingly.

“The steam probably helps with that,” Yugi mused softly, making Atem smile.

“I’m more worried about you catching my cold, Partner. I’ll take care of you if you do get sick, but we’ll be surviving off of take out,” he joked, Yugi chuckling at his words.

“I’m sure you’ll manage just fine if I ever get sick,” Yugi said, nuzzling Atem’s neck affectionately. “And you can always ask the others for advice.”

“Not sure I trust Jounouchi or Honda to give sound medical advice, Partner,” he muttered back, making Yugi laugh again.

“Kaiba-san or Mokuba-kun, then. Anzu-chan too, even if she can’t help in person.”

“True...” He hated to bother Anzu though, since he knew how important her studies in America were.

“Don’t worry about me, ok? You need to focus on getting better.”

Atem squeezed Yugi’s hand again and smiled, wondering how he had ended up with such a wonderful and caring partner. Once he got over this cold, he would treat Yugi to as many hamburgers as his partner could eat.


End file.
